


an unsuspecting sunday afternoon

by likeanchors



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeanchors/pseuds/likeanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday is Nick's favourite day of the week, Louis is not supposed to be brooding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	an unsuspecting sunday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this anonymous [prompt](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcxfx0yjZR1qbq45r.jpg) on tumblr. Thank you again, whoever you are.

Nick’s favourite day is Sunday. Saturdays are great because they’re the only day that he’s completely free from work. But Sunday is the day he can wear sweatpants and oversized jumpers and curl up on the couch listening to old records while he struggles with the Sunday Times crossword. Sunday’s are for late breakfasts, black and white films and cuddles on the couch. Sunday’s are the best day because Sunday’s are usually the only days that Nick and Louis are both free to spend the whole day together.

It’s Sunday and they’re supposed to be relaxing and kissing, watching An Affair To Remember but Louis’ not playing along. Louis is curled up in Nick’s reclining chair looking so much smaller than he usually does; a mug of tea that has to be stone cold by now curled in one hand, the other clutching his phone. Nick spends almost an hour peeking over the top of his paper, watching Louis stare at his phone, both of them having long given up on the film.

“What’re you doing?” Nick asks, quietly.

Louis doesn’t respond and Nick’s not overly surprised because Louis didn’t even react when Lex squished his cold, wet nose to the sole of Louis’ foot. Slipping off of the couch, Nick padded across the room and sat on the arm of Louis’ chair, hooking his chin over Louis’ shoulder Nick sees Louis scrolling through his mentions on Twitter. Pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ temple, Nick plucked the mug out of his fingers and disappeared into the kitchen.

When Nick returns with a fresh cup of tea for Louis and a plate of biscuits for them to share he finds Louis frowning tilting his head this way and that at whatever he’s looking at. Pressing the mug into Louis’ hand, Nick takes Louis’ phone and smiles at the edited picture. Fitting himself on to the arm of the recliner, Nick put Louis’ phone onto the side table and wrapped one arm around Louis’ slim shoulders.

“Why do they always go on about my thighs?” Louis asks so softly that Nick has to strain to hear him.

Nick thinks that he should mention that Louis’ thighs are mouth-watering, but so is his arse and his belly and his arms and to be completely honest, Nick’s fairly obsessed with louis’ body so he’s not exactly impartial. “Come on,” Nick whispers. Setting Louis’ tea next to his phone, Nick guided Louis over to the couch. Stretching out, Nick opens his arms and patiently waits for Louis to climb into them. They both fall asleep halfway through the film, Nick wrapped tight around Louis as if he can keep him safe from his thoughts. When Nick wakes up a few hours later Louis’ mumbling in his sleep in a way that Nick finds painfully endearing.

That night Nick cooks pasta for dinner and they eat on the couch while watching X-Factor and making snotty comments about the acts and the judges. For a brief moment Nick thinks that maybe whatever had gripped hold of Louis earlier had loosened its hold until he sees Louis browsing Twitter in the commercial break.

Despite the earlier nap, Nick’s still tired from the previous week and he lures Louis to bed with the promise of a quick hand job. Twenty minutes later Nick’s nuzzling Louis’ neck while telling him amusing tales about one of the guests he’d had that week and enjoying Louis’ quiet chuckles. “Most requested song was yours though,” Nick mentions. “I think I’ve memorised it now.” Clearing his throat, Nick sings terribly off-key, “I know you’ve never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile.”

“Please don’t quit your day job,” Louis says, an amused smile on his lips.

“You’ve never loved your stomach,” Nick croons, his voice cracking as he slips down the bed a bit and presses his lips to Louis’ tummy. “Or your thighs.” Nick runs his hands around the solid muscle that makes up Louis’ thighs and sighs quietly against Louis’ belly.

“All right, you’ve had your fun.” Louis sounds less than impressed and his body is tensed beneath Nick’s touch which only strengthens Nick’s resolve.

“You can’t go to bed without a cup of tea,” Nick murmurs sincerely, pressing soft kisses up Louis’ chest. “Maybe that’s the reason you talk in your sleep.”

“Nick.” Louis’ voice holds a note of warning and Nick carefully covers the lower half of Louis’ face with one of his giant hand.

“You still have to squeeze into your jeans,” Nick raises his voice and sings loudly as he stares into Louis’ infuriated eyes. A gentle smile turns up the corners of Nick’s lips. “But you’re perfect to me.”

Louis’ eyes are beyond furious as he glares up at Nick, his small fingers prying Nick’s hands away from his mouth. “No. This isn’t funny, Nick.”

“I’m in love with you and all your little things,” Nick continues, shrugging at Louis when he sits up and pushes at Nick’s shoulders, hard.

“You think you’re so funny, Grimshaw?” Louis asks. He’s seething, pushing himself out of the bed and tugging his jeans up his thighs. Nick wants to point out that he was just singing about that and that he fucking loves it. Nick’s not completely stupid, he’d practically counted on Louis’ overreaction and knows that the easiest way to deal with Louis is to stay quiet and let him yell it out. “You can be such a prick sometimes, you know that?”

“I was serenading you!” Nick pipes up, rolling onto his side and tucking the blankets under his chin.

“No, you were trying to prove something.”

“Maybe I was trying to prove that you should listen to me and not everyone else,” Nick snaps.

“So you thought _Little Things_ would a good way of getting your point across?”

“No, I thought _Little Things_ was probably the one song that describes you best.”

Pushing himself out of bed, Nick tucks his finger into one of the belt loop on louis’s trousers and tugs him towards him; his arm catching Louis when his much smaller body crashes into Nick’s. “You’re the one who’s been brooding about other people’s comments about your arse, thighs and tummy,” Nick points out. “You seem to forget how i feel about them.”

Louis still looks miffed, but his body is slowly relaxing against Nick’s. wrapping his hands around Louis’s biceps, Nick pressed his lips to Louis’ hairline and lets out a soft sigh. “You’re the one who was in his own head all day, Lou. I’m just improvising with what I’ve got here.”

Louis buries his face into the spot just below Nick’s chin and Nick can’t help but smile when Louis’ lips tickle his throat when he asks, “How do you feel about them?”

“Do you need a demonstration?” Nick asks, pressing his pelvis against Louis’ stomach.

“I thought you were tired?”

“I feel like my pop-tart needs me more than I need sleep,” Nick murmurs.

“We could just cuddle?”

Falling back on to the bed, Nick pulled Louis down next to him. His long limbs fitting easily over Louis’. Nick tucks Louis into his side, his fingertips lightly brushing along Louis’s arms and chests; his lips light against the top of Louis’ head.

“No more of these bad thoughts, Lou,” Nick murmurs, his eyes and voice thick with sleep. “Where’s that little spitfire I fell for?”

“You do realise that you practically told me you love me,” Louis mumbles. Nick tries not to feel annoyed that Louis’ deflecting his questions, but Louis does have a point. Nick did just pretty much say the dreaded ‘L’ word. He doesn’t know if they’re actually there yet, but he did say and it is true so why not?

“Well I do,” Nick whispers, turning his face into the top of Louis’ head and taking a deep breath.

“I know,” Louis mumbles around a yawn. Nick can feel Louis grinning against his chest and he lightly taps Louis’ arse with the flat of his hand. “You’re terrible, Tomlinson,” Nick groans.

They both laugh quietly for a brief moment and Nick’s almost asleep when he hears Louis say, “I’m allowed to have off days,” before he burrows closer into Nick’s side.

“So long as you don’t forget,” Nick says slowly, trying to sound menacing but sounding sleepy. “I’ll sing that song to you every time until you remember.”

 

Louis snorts, his head shaking sluggishly against Nick’s chest before his hand curls against Nick’s shoulder. Nick feels him drop off a few moments later and presses his lips to the top of Louis’ head, holding him a little tighter than is strictly necessary before sleep claims him.


End file.
